How Times Have Changed
by flyaway111
Summary: Time changes you. Sometimes it's for the best, sometimes it's not. For them however, it was definitely for the best. Bobby/Courtney pointless fluff.


**This is my first Pendragon fic that I've ever written, so here's hoping that I didn't completely ruin the story.**

* * *

><p><em>From Enemies<em>

oOo

"That's mine!" A seven year old Bobby Pendragon chased after the girl who had stolen his favorite ball on the playground.

The blonde girl glanced behind her, narrowing her eyes and taking off with the ball. "No, mine!"

"Mine! Give it back!" Bobby yelled, pushing himself faster. He'd catch her eventually; he was the fastest boy in his grade, after all.

Courtney Chetwynde glanced behind her as the boy who was chasing her came closer. She blinked and ran towards the slides, hoping he would give up. She really wanted a chance to play with her new ball.

Absorbed by her thoughts and not watching where she was going, Courtney tripped and fell on the hard ground. She watched with tears in her eyes as her ball rolled away from her.

She pushed herself off the ground as the boy she had been running from zoomed past her and scooped up the ball. He took off across the playground, getting farther and farther away as she stayed on the ground watching him, dumbstruck.

Her lip quivered and she sniffed, tears rolling down her face. All she wanted was to have a turn with the ball. She saw the boy slow down and stop, seeing that he wasn't being followed. He turned around and glanced for the blonde girl that had been chasing him, and saw her on the ground with a tear-streaked face.

Bobby felt guilty. All he wanted was to play with the ball he found today. But, he realized, he was having fun running around with this girl he barely even knew.

He went over to her with the ball in his hands and looked down at her as she looked up and glared at him, sniffing angrily.

Without a word, Bobby reached down a hand to help her up, insisting when she refused. She glanced up at him curiously and grabbed his hand. He pulled her up, dropped the ball, and said sweetly, "Wanna play tag?"

Courtney blinked, then smiled. She quickly tapped him, yelled, "You're it!" Then ran off.

Bobby stared at her, then ran, wanting to have as much fun as he could with his new friend.

* * *

><p><em>To Rivals<em>

oOo

At Stony Brook Junior High, athletics were a big deal. Even in the games in gym class, tensions ran high to see who would end up being victorious. This day would be no different considering Bobby Pendragon and Courtney Chetwynde would be on opposing sides in their gym class softball game.

Bases were loaded, the score was tied and nerves were tight as Bobby Pendragon stepped up to bat with that famous cocky grin on his face. Courtney rolled her eyes as she shifted on the pitcher's mound, tossing the ball back and forth between her hands.

"C'mon Pendragon!" She called out. "We don't have all day! You can deal with your fan-club later!"

"You're just jealous you don't have one!" He called out in reply, over the cheers and boos from both teams.

Courtney shook her head. "Stop stalling!" She yelled over the noise.

Bobby rolled his eyes at her before stepping up to bat and getting into position. "Bring it!"

She shifted on the spot, narrowing her eyes at her rival. It went silent, as if the whole world was waiting to see what would happen. She threw the ball and watched as it sailed through the air past Bobby and into the catcher's glove.

"Ball one!"

Courtney's mouth dropped open. "Are you _kidding?_ That was totally a strike!"

The catcher tossed the ball back to Courtney without comment, and she nearly growled in frustration. Two more throws went by, Bobby getting two strikes, not being able to hit one of Courtney's fastballs.

The two teams were nearly vibrating with excitement as the fourth ball was thrown through the air, Bobby swung the bat, and a large _crack_ sounded as the two collided and the ball flew straight over the fence of the field.

A loud cheer sounded from Bobby's team and Courtney threw her hat on the ground, blowing hair out of her face.

"Don't worry Courtney," Bobby called to her as he jogged casually around the bases, "there's always next time!"

Courtney wanted to smack the smile off of his face.

* * *

><p><em>To Friends<em>

oOo

Courtney shook her head, placed the books she was holding in her locker, and glanced suspiciously at the handsome boy that was casually leaning against the lockers next to her. "So, let me get this straight. You want me to be your… fake girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Can I ask why?" She slammed her locker shut.

"No."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Then the answer's no." She walked away, wanting to get home and away from the idiot she called a friend.

Bobby jogged up so he was next to her. "Please? It would be a huge favor for me."

"No." She responded as the two of them walked down the steps and toward the bike rack.

"_Please?_"

"Tell me why."

He glanced around. "I can't."

"Then the answer's still no."

"I would be forever in your debt."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Why should I help you if you won't tell me? Why the hell would you need a fake girlfriend?"

Bobby sighed. "I can't tell you here, someone might overhear. I have to meet Mark after school so he can help me with some project, but how about I come over to your place around 7 and explain?"

"I'll come to your place instead. My parents are going to have company over."

"Deal."

oOo

"So, explain." Courtney said, spinning around in Bobby's desk chair as he lounged on his bed.

"Okay, so you know that new girl in our grade? Skinny, freckles, red hair?"

"The one in our Chemistry class?"

"Yeah, that one." He responded.

"I know of her, but I don't know her personally. What about her?"

Bobby stayed silent, and shifted in his spot. "You'll laugh at me."

She shook her head. "I won't laugh, I promise."

Bobby paused before speaking. "I think she's stalking me."

Courtney snorted loudly and Bobby sat up and gave her a look. "_I'm serious!_"

"Sure you are, Bobby. Sure you are."

Bobby stood and opened his door, gesturing for her to leave. "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you."

Courtney made no move to get up. "Okay, okay. Why do you think she's stalking you?"

"She always makes sure to sit near me at lunch."

"That doesn't mean she's stalking you."

"And she stares at me all through class."

"Still doesn't mean she's stalking you, Bobby."

"And she writes me little notes with all of these 'compliments'."

Courtney sighed. "Bobby, it's just a little crush."

"_She followed me into the guy's locker room!_"

Courtney blinked. "Okay, maybe that is a little creepy."

"Told you!" he said, falling back on his bed.

"But I still won't help you."

Bobby's head shot up. "What?"

"I still won't help you." She stood and grabbed her purse, heading to the door that Bobby had left open.

"Why?"

"Because it's fun watching you struggle."

Bobby's head flopped back onto his pillow and he moaned.

As Courtney rode her bike home she couldn't help but feel that she had lied to Bobby a little. She wanted to help him, she really did. She just couldn't.

She didn't know what was worse: The fact that she really wanted to be his pretend girlfriend, or the fact that she hated that it would have been fake.

* * *

><p><em>To Forever and Always<em>

oOo

Bobby Pendragon had a good life. He had an annoying, but amazing little sister. He had parents who loved him. He had the best friend anyone could ever ask for. And his girlfriend was out of this world. The only thing he really disliked was her taste in television. As he thought of this, his eyes landed on the blonde that was obviously completely comfortable on his lap, her eyes glued to the TV.

"I don't get what you like about this show." He said, eyeing the cast of the currently popular reality program. "I don't understand it."

Courtney hushed him, her eyes never leaving the TV.

Bobby rolled his eyes and ran his hand up and down Courtney's arm, knowing she wouldn't respond until the commercial came on.

Twelve minutes later, Courtney turned her head toward him. "What were you saying now?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I asked, 'how could you watch this junk?'" he gestured to the TV. "I don't get the point of it. Nobody can really be that stupid."

She rolled her eyes at him. "It's not real, Bobby."

"It's reality TV."

"That doesn't mean it's real."

He shook his head at her. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Just forget about it. You wouldn't understand." She sat up. "Too complicated for that small brain in there." She knocked on his head like she was knocking on a door.

"Hey!" He yelled, swatting her hand away as she laughed at him.

He poked her in the side, and she laughed, pushing him away. "Stop it! I'm ticklish there!" She said, and then stopped when she realized what she had just told him.

"Oh, you are?"

Quicker than lighting, Courtney jumped up from the couch, trying to get away from him. But Bobby was quick too. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her onto the couch again – this time, under him – and he tickled her sides again.

Courtney laughed as she tried to push him off, not noticing or caring that the commercial had ended and her show was back on.

"Bobby, stop!" She said through her laughter, trying to breathe.

Giving one sharp shove, Courtney pushed Bobby off her and he fell flat on the floor.

Courtney laughed and peeked at him. "Are you okay?"

She knew what he would do a second before he did it. She was pulled down onto the floor on top of him and his arms wrapped around her casually.

"I guess this means I fell for you, doesn't it?" He asked with a smile.

"That's corny, even for you."

He shrugged as she wiped a piece of hair out of his face. "I'm completely fine with that."

Courtney smiled. "That's one of the things I love about you."

"My corniness?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "No, stupid. You're sense of humor."

"Oh." He paused. "Well, I love that you love my sense of humor."

Courtney sighed. "Thanks. I think."

"No problem." Bobby glanced at the TV. "By the way, your show is on."

"I know."

"And you're okay with missing it?"

"I can catch it tomorrow. But this," She poked his chest, "isn't something I get to see every day."

"I'm glad I'm more important that your stupid TV show."

"Trust me, it was a hard decision."

Bobby laughed and pulled her down for a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think by leaving a review.<strong>


End file.
